The Promised Day
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: "Relationship wasn't that easy to break. At least for us, the SEES members. No matter how long it passed, no matter how far we're apart in this vast world, we will always find our way back here, at the Gekkoukan Rooftop on our promised day." 5th March, Minako met up with Ken by the rooftop. And the grown up Ken, is now ready to confess his feeling [OneShot]


Prompt : Ken with Minako. Keyword 'How Are You?'

I got this prompt from a friend. Here it goes, dear ;) But well, I'm so sorry for weird grammars. I will fix it later /? Also my apologize for the weird story. Oh anyway, just enjoy it lol

* * *

The spring breeze gently greeted my skin, letting flower scent lingering around as I stepped into the rooftop. A faint smile formed by the corner of my lips, looking at the blue sky above my head. Good weather. I should be grateful that Gekkoukan blessed with this warm sunlight on this date every single year.

March 5, the day when the complicated feeling filled the air. It was the combination of happiness of being able to break free from the school and the sadness of no longer able to spend your everyday with friends. But again, every start needed an end and human shouldn't be afraid of an end. Because simple, human's relationship wasn't that easy to break. At least for us, the SEES members. No matter how long it passed, no matter how far we're apart in this vast world, we will always find our way back here, at the Gekkoukan Rooftop on our promised day.

Humming a random song, I jogged to a bench, placing myself on it while expanding my views around. As usual, I'm the first one here. Lightly stretching my muscle, my mind flies to the memories of my friends. Usually, Aegis arrived after me, followed by Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, and Shinjiro-senpai. After that, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, and Koromaru. Junpei usually arrived on the last minute and he often ended up paying for the dinner. Silly Junpei. Almost every year he came late and ended up to get ridicule by the others but he never try to change his bad habit—or rather, I wonder if Junpei did it on purpose. Knowing Junpei, he probably tried to be our moodmaker, right?

A soft thud by the door brought my consciousness back to the rooftop. A young man with brown hair walked in passed the door, followed by a big dog. The young man wears an orange t-shirt and long pants, with a matching parka. His name is Amada Ken, now eighteen years old—if I'm not mistaken. He looked matured and of course taller, way different with his ten years old self. Everytime I see him, I feel that I'm getting older as well.

"Ken, Koromaru! It's rare to see you two arrived before Aegis." Instantly, I stood up to welcome the two of them. Koromaru ran to my direction, making a light twirl in his place and bark, as if wanting me to praise him. Such a cute dog. Averting my gaze to Ken, I tilted my head in question. A little worried because it's an unusual expression that Ken got on his face by now. No—I saw that kind of gaze before, right on the day when Shinjiro-senpai protected him from bullet and went coma.

"Minako-san…" He called my name under her breath. He took a seat on the bench, looking up to the sky before crafting a faint smile over his thin lips. "How are you?" The question made me let a giggle leaving my lips. Followed him, I sat on the seat next to him, placing my hands on my thighs as I looked up to the sky as well.

"I'm fine, Ken. How about you?"

"I'm tired. You know? It had been pretty hectic lately. Who knows that university is far more difficult than highschool."

"Hee… But if it's Ken, I bet you can do it, right?"

"Well, It's not like I can't handle it though. It's just—I wish I can cut some slack for myself." Folding my arms in front of my chest, I shook my head at Ken's words.

"Slacking off is not good." I said it bluntly, pretends to be angry before I let another chuckle leaving my lips. "Just kidding. Don't overdo, Ken."

"Speaking of university, Akihiko-san finally decided to be a policeman. Ahaha, that's fit him a lot right?"

"Last year, Akihiko-senpai totally denied that fact though. So I see.. He decided to be a policeman in the end."

"Ah, Fuuka-san decided to go overseas so she won't come today. Yukari-san has a job but she said she will make it. Junpei-san…Nah, I don't think he will arrive on time, right?" Laughing at the update Ken made, I nodded in agreement.

"It's sad that Fuuka can't come. I hope she will be fine though. It had been a while too since I saw Yukari and Junpei. I hope they're okay."

"Mitsuru-san is as busy as usual. Even now Aegis-san helped her, I guess handling Kirijo group isn't as easy as I thought."

"But Mitsuru-senpai is a tough one. I believe she can make it through. Afterall, she is our great senior and our Aegis is always staying at her side, right?"

"Hmm, also Shinjiro-san. You know—well, he is keeping his freeter life. I hope he will find a steady job as soon as possible. He should move on already, like seriously."

"Ahaha, move on, eh…"

"Like I'm the one to tell him that though… Just like Shinjiro-san, I feel like I was running in my circle. Well, I envy Akihiko-san who can actually think positive and moved forward." Ken took a soft sigh, looking down at the Koromaru who sat calmly while wagging his tail in front of us. Ken reached out his hand, patting Koromaru's head fondly.

"You know what, Minako-san? I've been holding back myself but today, I decided to confess my feeling to you…"

"Eh? Feeling?" Locking my gaze toward the male, I waited for him to open his lips again. But what he said was something that I didn't expect.

"Minako-san, I hate you."

"Eh?"

"I hate you. I really hate you." Ken squeezed his eyes shut as he spelled the words again and again. Those words pierced my heart, slowly making my gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry, Ken..,"

"Why did you keep it from us? Why you always acting all cool and do everything by yourself? SEES members are your friends, right?" Ken covered his face, his voice was shaking.

"Ken, don't cry…"

"Why did you keep everything to yourself? Why…? Didn't you—say that you won't leave me alone? That we'll stay together forever?"

Every question that Ken threw to me was something that I could expect him to say. Though, it was late. Way too late. I couldn't answer those words. Even if I do, my voice couldn't reach him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ken…"

"Minako-san, why didn't you tell me anything? Was it because I'm just a kid? Or maybe, because I'm not Shinjiro-san?" Faintly, I could hear Ken started to sob behind his palms. I fell silent. I reached my hand and touched his back. I wanted to stroke him back, hug him, and yet my hand couldn't even feel him anymore.

"If Shinjiro-san didn't save me, he should be there with you. He is more reliable than a little kid like me, right? Do you think you'd be saved if I just die that night?"

"No—Ken, don't say that…" I knew that Ken started to cry behind his shaking palms as I caught drop of tears escaped the gaps of his fingers. Every drop of his tears made new wound in my heart.

"Minako-san, what did you feel when you knew your time was up? Were you scared? No-you didn't right? You smiled, next to me. Peacefully, as if you were sleeping. I needed hours to realize you were gone because-you left silently, with beautiful smile on your face. I wish I talked more to you back then. I wish I could say something better than a petty wish that day." Koromaru whined, looked down as his friend letting go of his bottled feeling. A moment of silent was engulfed us. Only the soft whimper from Koromaru filled the air. Minutes passed and Ken broke the silence. He rubbed his eyes, laughing faintly with his reddish eyes.

"Ah, I'm in mess. I thought I was growing up already but I cried like a kid today. It's your fault, Minako-san." Biting my lips, I found no words could explain my feeling by now. Even if I have some words, nothing of it will be heard. I just can stay silent, sitting next to Ken who tried his hard to stop his tears.

"Haah.. Minako-san, you're an idiot. Like Junpei-san said, you're always trying to showing off and become a hero. You were cool. Really cool. I knew, I always realized how many people adored you, how many strong men that fit you better than I do. But I told myself not to give up. I was too naïve. I thought that I had much time to grow up, running after your back, catching up. And make you proud of me, finally looking at me not as a younger brother, but as a man. But… But you're gone before I could even do something useful. You kept everything all alone—it's our fault to forget about everything until the very last minutes. But—Argh!" Groaning, Ken ruffled his own head in frustration. He slapped both of his cheeks together before nodding to particularly no one. But I'd like to think that he was showing his weak nod at me, not at the empty wind.

"I know. I can't change the past, right? I don't know what will happen in future as well but there is something that never changes even after eight years passed. Minako-san, Arisato Minako-san… I love—I loved you. I loved how cool you were, I loved how much you treasured us, I loved how cute you're when you're smiling. I loved how kind you're to me. I loved how much you spent your times to be with a brat like me. I loved—you…Your everything. But I hate you—I hate you for leaving us like that. I know you probably had no choice but-I hate you..No-I hate myself for not able to let you go even until now."

"Ken.." The bitter smile that colored his face teased my tears to roll down my cheek. I felt like something choked my neck, made me even hard to breath by now. But I'm not even a living being. What is this feeling could be?

"Minako-san—I will do my best and I hope you would watching me from the heaven. I want to be strong, become a man that will able to live through the black and white world. I hope that I can make you and my mother proud. So when we meet someday, I can make you smile—and probably, introducing you to my mother. A—ahaha, what am I talking about anyway…" Ken rubbed his own nape shyly which slowly, made a faint smile formed by my lips.

"I am proud of you Ken. Don't worry. You did your best already-but sadly, I can't meet your mother..Not yet." Even I know he couldn't hear me, I just want to express it. I just want him to know how much I'm glad to see him growing up into a fine man.

"Unrequited love is painful, isn't it? Especially, when the person I love is no longer here. Haha, I feel like having a long distance relationship—a very…very long distance. But you know? Even if I ever fall for someone else, no one will able to replace you, Minako-san. Like I said, I don't know about the future but for now, let me loving you." Ken grinned, despite of his reddened eyes and his wet cheeks.

"Minako-san, I…"

"I'm da first!" The door slammed open, Junpei stood proudly by the door from and drew our attentions away. Panicked, Ken quickly wiped his tears.

"Stupei, don't be so full of yourself. Move!" Yukari pushed Junpei away from the way.

"Gee, Yukaricchi, you should stop calling me Stupei."

"But you're Stupei." The two of them walked into the rooftop while exchanging their usual stupid arguments. Even eight years had passed, nothing changed much from them.

"Give it up, Yukari. Idiocy won't be cured unless you're dead." Akihiko-senpai now joined the crowd. The words caused Junpei to turn around and pouted.

"Gee, Akihiko-san is really cruel!"

"What a kid." Shinjiro-senpai was right behind Akihiko-senpai, shaking his head at the situation.

"Well, isn't it good to be lively?" Said Mitsuru-senpai who stepped into the rooftop along with Aegis was trailing behind her.

"Ken-kun and Koromaru." Aegis stated, made the others to realize his presence.

"Eh? Ken? You're already here?" Junpei rushed to Ken's side, titling his head and grinned as he looked at Ken's reddened eyes.

"Did you come first to cry all alone? This brat.." Poking Ken's cheek playfully, Junpei grinned.

"What? Junpei-san, I will be eternally grateful if you stop making such perverted face."

"Gah! I'm not making any perverted face!"

"Yes yes." Ken stood up from the bench, shrugging his shoulder. "And I'm not crying. This is just—some dusts got into my eyes. That's all!"

"Hmm…" Junpei leered at Ken suspiciously with made the youngest man threw his face away.

"Now now, don't tease Ken-kun. We're here not for that." Mitsuru said before everything went out of control. They were then sitting on the rooftop, starting exchanging stories of their year. And I decided to step back, watching them all with a faint smile over my lips from afar. Every smile they made slowly washed whatever that choked my neck before.

"Every start needs an end. I'm grateful to be your friends. So please, forgive me. Ken, everyone…I'm sorry." Suddenly, a cold hand gently wiped my remained tears. Turning my head, I found the blue orbs looked at me. With a gentle smile, he stroked my head gently.

"Minako—It's the time already. Let's go back."

"Ryoji-kun." Ryoji reached out his hand to me which I accepted rightaway. The pale young man nodded, held my hand gently while he led me walked back to where I belong now.

"Are you happy with this, Minako?" The question that Ryoji gave to me didn't even make me hesitate. I nodded with a smile to reassure Ryoji that I was fine.

_Everything will be fine._

"To give so much pain to my friends, it is my fault. But I made up my mind. To save them all—to keep my friends at the safest place. I don't regret it. Now, I just can watch them from afar-wish that they will head into a better future and finally find their happiness."

"I see." Ryoji nodded his head, slowly pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry. You already did what you can. Next year, on the same date, we will go back to this place, to give you more strength to keep them save. For now, please rest, my dearest. Let's do our best to protect them. Together."

I nodded at Ryoji's words, whispering a gratitude for granting my selfish wish. The warm embrace from Ryoji forced me to close my eyes and his voice lulled me to my deep slumber. Everything turned into black, as I surrender to my duty, to give mankind one last chance.

_See you next year, everyone._


End file.
